


They did not have a plan

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Just exploring the Laura/Billy possibilities. There is some smut and some... idk, character study?Written after watching episode 2.03 - Fragged.





	They did not have a plan

He'd never been religious, not really. He'd never studied the scriptures because he'd never expected to have any use for them. But then he'd also never expected to be one of a few lucky survivors, the remnants of the human race making its way across space in a ragtag fleet looking for Earth. He'd never expected to he living his life on Colonial One, spending 24 hours a day with the President of the Twelve Colonies as the human race stood on the brink of extinction. Spending 24 hours a day in the company of Laura Roslin.

It was an awful time. But she was an amazing woman and he came to admire her more and more, even before the suggestion she might actually be the fabled Leader who would show them the way to Earth. He wasn't quite sure what he felt about that; he was reserving judgement as to the truth of it. He just knew he wanted to be there at her side during whatever disaster was thrown at them next. He wanted to do everything in his power to help her, to support her, to give her what she needed. He wanted to make her happy, even if only for a moment.

Stolen, fleeting moments, between briefings and meetings, down on his knees as she pulled up her skirt. Occasional longer opportunities, lying back on the bed or the floor as she moved above him. He came to know her better than he'd ever known anyone. He would do anything for her, and when she reached for him, the clasp of a hand seeking comfort in the face of another wave of bad news; or when she looked at him with a grateful smile as his job made her life just ever so slightly easier; or when the sound of her gasps and moans crashed over that wave into orgasm, he knew that he belonged at her side, and that he would happily do anything she asked him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any form of positive comment is always very welcome :)


End file.
